


A Collection of EstinienxWarrior of Light ficlets

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: This is where my sub 1000 words ficlets live. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious?"

That was the reaction she got the first time she complimented his face. She thought he was playing dumb. But quickly realized he was honest. A dumbfounded look on his face, doubtful eyes, furrowed brow, he was pondering whether she was making fun of him or not. She had to spend the next ten minutes reassuring him she was just being honest.

"You're ridiculous."

That was his answer the first time they kissed and she whispered how immensely beautiful he was. He still had this doubtful look in his eyes, but this time, his cheeks and ears were slightly flushed. The information was slowly making its way in his head. She thought the way he was so oblivious about his beauty was the most precious, innocent thing ever. It only reinforced her feelings towards him.

"They're looking at you, not me."

That was his excuse the first time they walked hand in hand in Ishgard, his casual garb leaving him helmetless, his handsome face bare for everyone to see. Countless people of all genders were eyeing him, whispering, commenting, giggling even. He was obviously uncomfortable, and something in his voice told her he wasn't really sure about this. He'd begun suspecting something.

"Idiot..."

He'd whispered it with the most loving eyes as she told him how much she loved him. He'd gently caressed her cheek, and her heart suddenly sunk in her chest as the fleeting shadow of a doubt darkened his features.

"What is it? Talk to me." she'd said.  
He'd chewed on his lower lip, looking for words "... Is it just because of my face?".  
"Estinien..." she sighed with a soft smile. "I loved you already back when you were still a faceless walking suit of spiky armor."  
"... But why?"

She smiled with a soft sigh. Estinien had much to learn about himself. But she was more than willing to teach him.


	2. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Estinien and the Warrior of Light have questions for a certain Lord Commander.

"Ser Aymeric?"  
"What is it?"

She fidgets. The Warrior of Light. Fidgets. Aymeric raises an eyebrow. That is unusual.

"You've known Estinien a long time, right?" she asks without looking at him.  
"A very long time, my friend."  
"May I ask... What does he look like?" 

He's surprised at first. But when he sees a blush creep on her cheeks despite her veil, he smiles gently.

"Do not fret. You will definitely enjoy what you see when the time comes." he pauses to chuckle lightly. "And I'm sure he will, too."

She blushes even more. Aymeric does his best to not openly laugh at her. Of course he wouldn't dare mock her and her feelings! Rather he's happy for her, and happy for his dear friend. If anyone could use a little bit of love, it was indeed Estinien. Yet he feared the dragoon might be too focused on Nidhogg to even notice the fires that were consuming the Warrior of Light. Surely the thought never crossed his mind at all.

"Do I even stand a chance..." she whispers.

Aymeric isn't sure she meant for him to hear her at all.

"Rarely have I seen Estinien with a woman." he starts explaining. "He usually doesn't have time for romance. However..."  
"... however?"  
"I think it could be highly beneficial for him to get to experience a relationship. Instead of the usual hatred and fixation on revenge. So, hang in there, alright?

She looks away to hide her embarrassment but she still nods. Deep inside, Aymeric is already rooting for her.

*****

"Do you think she likes me?"  
"Who?"

Estinien gives him an annoyed look, as if he were supposed to know exactly what he's talking about. He'd been silent for a while, ruminating his own thoughts, then suddenly blurted that out.

"Nevermind", Estinien spits.  
"Are you perhaps thinking of the Warrior of Light?"

No answer, but Estinien lets out a soft, sad sigh. Deep inside, supportive Aymeric fights the urge to dance on his desk.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for?" Estinien grunts.

Maybe he can do a better job at containing his emotions. He clears his throat.

"Do you want her to like you?"  
"... I..."

He stays silent and shakes his head angrily.

"Forget I mentioned this at all", he groans in frustration.  
"Do you like her?"

Estinien is glaring daggers at him. Yet his face is flushed. Touché.

"Why don't you spend more time with her? Take her somewhere nice. Get to know her better."  
"I wouldn't know where to take her," Estinien sighs. "The places I'm used to are hardly fit for a lady."  
"She's not exactly ladylike."

More daggers. Was that insulting? Yet Estinien seems to give up and silently admits he's right.

"I don't think it needs be anywhere fancy," Aymeric insists. "Drinks would be a good start."  
"... I'll try. "

Those two have a long way to go, Aymeric thinks. But if they both feel the same... Then surely, everything will be fine.


	3. The Tipsy Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien went and spilled the beans.

It's already almost noon when he finally stirs. He opens one eye. Then the other. Groans and decides it's still too early.

"Come on lazy bum, we have stuff to do."

More groans. Oh, that isn't a good sign. He tries to remember what happened. A little private party at Rhalgr's Reach to celebrate Ala Mhigo's liberation, just with the Scions and close friends. The Warrior of Light had managed to drag him here... his head hurts like hell if he tries to recall any more. She sits down by his side, a large smile plastered on her face. 

"How drunk was I last night?" he manages to grumble.  
"Past the tipsy stage. Two or three times I'd say."  
"Was I inappropriate?"  
"Don't worry about it, you were a delight. It surprised everyone actually."

Estinien looks at her with a frown, one hand scratching the tangled mess of his hair.

"You told Alphinaud how much you care about him."  
"... you are joking."  
"As a matter of fact, I am."

A relieved sigh. But the smile is still here, and he knows that doesn't bode well.

"What exactly have I done then?"  
"You apparently had a very nice conversation with Lyse and other girls. Then you climbed Rhalgr's statue and started shouting stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"

She chuckles and blushes lightly. Oooooh, he's in a world of problems!

"I can't tell you, you said it was a secret that we shouldn't tell anyone, especially the Warrior of Light."

He groans some more but she refuses to say anything else. He manages to extract himself from bed, puts on some clothes, and heads straight for Rhalgr's Reach.

*****

He finds Lyse quickly. Surprisingly enough, the young woman is up and already working hard. He feels a little self-conscious for not being in the same state, but quickly shakes that off. He's got more important things to do.

"You look like hell," she states right away.  
"My thanks, you're not bad yourself."

She grins. Ooooooh, that's not good!

"How are you holding up?"  
"Everything hurts and I can't recall anything to save mine life," he admits. "What have I done?"  
"I'm not sure I can tell you."  
"Lyse..."

He then realizes half of the people in the area are staring at him intently. Alright, he's definitely done something, and it was big too. Then again if he jumped all the way to the statue's hand to scream, that can't exactly have gone unnoticed.

"It was pretty cute actually. I'm jealous of Fyris. But not really, I'm happy for her, too. She definitely deserves someone who cares for her."  
"What did I say now?"

Lyse is smiling like a mad woman, flashing her teeth at him. He swallows. She jumps on a table nearby, cups her hands in front of her mouth and shouts.

"I LOVE THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT AND SHE WILL BEAR MY CHILD!"

And so the Azure Dragoon was defeated.


	4. Lonelinesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien watches the Warrior of Light as she sleeps.

He couldn't really pinpoint why, but he always felt a wave of sadness whenever he got to watch her sleep.

For starters. It was rare. Her system didn't need much rest, so she'd always go to bed after him and wake up way earlier than he would. So it was only on those sleepless nights that he got to watch her.

Sleepless nights were usually caused by his nightmares, which didn't help making the experience much pleasant either. But there was something with the way she slept that made his heart ache.

She was small, that was no big news. With their whooping 60 centimeters height difference, she was absolutely tiny to him. But curled up in a ball on an Ishgardian, elezen friendly bed, she looked even smaller, defenseless, sad even.

Then there was the way she'd always clutch something to her chest. Usually she'd hold him, but on some occasions, it was a spare pillow. That need to hug something at all times made her look so innocent to him.

And the expression on her face... Somehow she always looked so lonely and sad. He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to kiss her frown away. Her face would usually relax if he was touching her, but should he get away, sadness would overtake her features once more, making him feel almost guilty for leaving her.

He'd never thought he would be the protective type. But whenever he got to see her like this, so sad, so vulnerable, so alone, he felt this rush of feelings in his heart and mind, and an overwhelming need to rescue her from so much loneliness.

Maybe her small sleeping form reminded him too much of his younger years, as he struggled to find peaceful sleep on dark, lonely nights that were only haunted by the cold and his nightmares.

But things had changed. He'd changed. Surely they could save one another from their loneliness, if they tried hard enough.

He cradled her in his arms, humming an old song from his village, smiling as her face relaxed. Surely, everything would be fine.


	5. Almost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light falls. Estinien decides otherwise.

She looked at the sky and chuckled nervously, soon regretting her laugh as it caused her even more pain. She pressed a hand to the wound at her side, feeling her thick and warm blood ooze out.

"To end up like this..."

She coughed, more blood splattering around her. A breathy sigh escaped her stained lips.

"By the Twelve..."  
"Estinien..."

His voice trembled. He removed his helmet, showing a face devastated by overwhelming sorrow. He pressed a hand to her wound, gasping at the quantity of blood she'd lost.

"I will get someone to help you... We shall stop the bleeding..."  
"Estinien, please hear me out..."

He leaned in closer so as not to miss a word.

"It is already too late for me, she muttered. Do not go and fetch anyone. I'm sorry for being so selfish, but I want you to stay with me."  
"I am with you... I am not leaving..."  
"Thank you..."

She groaned, the pain filling every last of her cells, overriding her body.

"Please hang in there, I am convinced help will arrive shortly."  
"Estinien... I am done for."

He didn't protest. He knew she was right. She lifted her bloodied hand to his cheek, caressing his skin gently. He sighed and nuzzled her.

"It is fine. The Scions will continue the fight. As for me, I only have one regret."  
"What is it? Tell me, so I can carry your legacy."  
"You can't help with this, for we would have needed to both survive for anything to happen."  
"Surely you don't mean..."

She smiled.

"Oh Estinien... My only regret is that I won't have a chance to fully fall in love with you. I was so close to... "  
"How can you do this to me..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Confound it all! I'm getting you to someone who will take care of you! And you better survive!"

As he took her in his arms and lifted her, the pain made her faint immediately. Convinced it was already too late, Estinien still ran and jumped to the closest camp, trying to find someone, anyone to help her.

*****

She groaned when she came to. She felt as if a group of goblins were dancing a gig in her head, and her whole body was achingly stiff. She tried to turn to her side and hissed in pain.

"It would probably be a good idea not to move for now."

She gasped when she heard his voice, and tried to turn towards him, but hurt herself again in the process. She winced.

"I told you not to move," he growled.

She heard him sigh heavily before he came to her side and forced her on her back again.

"How am I alive..."  
"Thanks to mine speed and stamina it would seem."

She sighed and faced him, finally. Estinien was grinning at her like the smart ass he was, yet she could tell he was indeed worried about her. 

"Would you help me sit up at least?"  
"As you wish."

She moaned in pain as he lifted her upper body, allowing her to sit straight. Her hand went to her aching abdomen, feeling a tight bandage across her waist.

"Estinien... come closer please."

He raised an eyebrow but complied anyway. She tugged at his hand gently and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"What do you want?"  
"Please let me enjoy this, just for a little while."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He had a tendency to forget how small she felt in his embrace.  
He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, humming softly. She relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

"Estinien..."

She tilted her head, looking at him with pleading eyes. He smiled in response.

"You must really like me to have struggled so much to save my life."  
"I do not like you."

He smiled as she gazed at him with uncertainty.

"I love you."


	6. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still under Nidhogg's control, Estinien mourns his love.

In the rare moments where he would regain consciousness and take over Nidhogg, he'd jump as high as he could, were it on a cliff, a tree, a roof. He'd lie down there, and watch the sky, thinking, wishing.  
He'd think about her, the Warrior of Light. He wished she was alright, that her quest continued. And that she would give up on her foolish hopes to save him.

"Mine is a lost cause," he'd mutter to himself. "I am not worth saving."

One night, he made his way inside Ishgard, and found the window to her inn room. He thought she was asleep, but she was there, sitting by the window, letting the cold wind play with her hair. Her saddened expression made Estinien's heart ache for her. 

"My lady," he murmured to the wind. "Never again shall I have a chance to touch you."

As if she'd heard his plea, she suddenly turned in his direction. And saw him immediately.  
He froze, ready to jump away. Nidhogg stirred within. She extended a hand towards him, as if she could touch him. He extended his own hand in response, and clutched his heart.  
She seemed to consider her options. To his stupefaction, she stood up at the window and got ready to jump to the closest roof.

"What is she doing!" Estinien growled. "She's going to kill herself!"

She jumped, and so did he, catching her in his arms before she missed the roof. Holding her tight, he jumped away from the inn, bringing her to safety.   
As soon as they found themselves away from the city, Estinien released her and jumped a few feet away from her, barely holding back a feral hiss.

"Are you mad?!" he yelled. "You almost killed yourself back there! If it weren't for me..."  
"But you were there. Estinien, please, listen to me..."  
"I cannot! You must give up on me, you must let go of me! It is too late!"  
"You're proving me right now that it's not too late! You're still in there somewhere, and I will get you back!"  
"Foolish woman! Nidhogg will destroy you!"  
"Estinien..." she murmured while taking a step towards him.  
"Stay away from me!"

She shook her head firmly and threw herself in his arms. He tried to push her away but she held onto his waist as if her life depended on it.

"Let me have this, please!" she pleaded. "This might be the last time I ever get to hold you."

He snarled, his heart battling his reason. He wanted her safe, as far away from him as possible! And yet he wanted her close, so close his heart was aching.

"Confound it all!" he growled and wrapped his body around hers in a tight, almost painful embrace.  
"Estinien..."  
" Please forget about me, for I am lost to this world."  
"I won't give up. I will find a way to save you."  
"..."  
"It's a promise."

He released her and jumped away without a word, quickly disappearing in the darkness.


	7. A Recipe for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien discovers he is rather fond of eating.

The first time she had cooked for him, it was pretty early in their journey to Zenith. She had fixed... whatever she could with what little ingredients they could find in the hostile lands of Western Coerthas, and it looked like a weird, foul mixture of an odd color with shapeless elements in it. 

"If I die I'm going to come back and haunt you", he'd told her as she presented him a generous plate.  
"My food isn't that bad, don't be a child and eat up."

It was surprisingly good. Rich and tasty, it was a thick soup that made him warm all over, and the fuzzy, reassuring feeling had lasted all night, allowing him to sleep like a baby despite the cold. He thought this was sorcery, but didn't talk to her about it.

The second time, they were in the much more hospitable vicinity of Tailfeather. She'd just come back from fishing and grilled some fat carps she'd just caught. It was absolutely delicious. A simple dish, yes, but that woman sure knew how to season her fish. 

"I sure wish you'd cook more often instead of Iceheart," he'd teased.  
"Leave her alone and eat." 

The third time was just after leaving Ysayle at Zenith. It was an unusually big meal, complete with appetizer, two main courses, and dessert she had managed to execute gods know how, given the tools she had on hand.

"I needed comfort food," she simply said when she noticed the way he was staring at her with a question in his eyes. 

The fourth time was simply an apple she'd cut for him as he was recovering in bed. He'd taken a bite and kissed her to share. He chuckled as he met her confused gaze and flushed face.

"If there's two things you taught me during our journey," he started while caressing her cheek, "the first is that I rather enjoy trying new kinds of food."  
"... and the other?" she managed to ask, her whole body shaking in anticipation.  
"Food is best shared with someone you care for."


	8. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember...

You remember the first time he held your hand. It wasn't a simple, light grip on you; he'd laced his fingers with yours, giving you a tight, short squeeze that seemed to mean more than he was able to convey with words at the time. You could have sworn you saw him blush behind his visor, but you weren't quite sure. His lips had moved ever so slightly, as if he was about to talk, but he swallowed his words. You still wonder what he wanted to say that day.

You remember the first time he wrapped his arms around you. How tight and genuine the embrace felt. How astonishingly good he smelled. How reassuring it was to have his taller, broader form wrapped around your smaller body. How warm he was, radiating with heat.   
You were expecting it to be short lived, and a once in a life time event. But he would do it more and more frequently. He'd inhale your hair sharply, and exhale in a happy, almost relieved sigh. He often praised you about your scent, which always made you blush a little.

You remember the first time you saw his smile. His face, usually so stern, serious, severe even, seemed to light up with the brightness of his smile. He flashed his white teeth at you, even allowing a light chuckle to escape his lips. It was like opening a long awaited gift. You remember staring at him in silence, unable to form any words. Your heart raced a little that day, and you'd pressed your hands to your chest, hoping to conceal its loud beating. What if he'd heard it?

You remember the first time he kissed you, his lips so softly pressing to yours, his tongue delicately tracing your mouth as he was cupping your face with a gentleness you never thought he was capable of. The moan that escaped him as you let him in, and the soft whimper you made as your tongues touched. The warmth of his breath washing over you as he pulled back, and the look in his eyes that screamed words he wasn't able to say yet. He'd held you so tight then, and you definitely heard how hard his heart was pounding, so close, just against your ear.

You remember the first time he entered you. The way pure pleasure distorted his face, and your name on his lips, in a voice you'd never heard before, but you would learn to adore. How his whole body shuddered, the deep sigh that escaped him as he told you how good you felt. You'd returned the compliment then. You suddenly felt as if you'd been empty all your life, and finally, finally! You'd found your missing piece.

You remember...


	9. He's Killed Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood on his hands doesn't lie.

His eyes flicker. For a while, they go back and forth. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Then blue.  
He inhales deeply. His eyesight is fuzzy. He cannot distinguish a thing. 

No sound either. Just some kind of deep, low rumble that seems far, so far away from him.  
It smells like smoke, and fire, and blood. He shakes his head, trying to clear his view.

The first thing he sees are his own hands. They're covered in red. Sticky, gooey, deep dark red. Up to his elbows.  
Blood.  
It's thicker on his claws and strings out as he spreads his fingers. It drips heavily to the floor, and the splashing sound resonates in his ears a million times louder. 

There is a puddle of blood where he kneels. And a trail. His eyes follow it slowly. Something inside him screams he shouldn't look, no, don't look at the ugly truth! But he does.

She's already breathed her last. There is a gaping, bloody, fleshy hole in her torso, and it looks like someone plunged through her chest and ripped her heart out. Her skin is pale, so pale, and her lips have turned blue. Her eyes are still, lifeless and blurry. Tears have streaked down her cheeks, and blood has dried up down her mouth.

He seems to only recognize her now. As if his mind had just now pieced together who that was. His heart crumbles in his chest. 

He rushes to her, even though he knows it's too late. His body moves on its own and lunges to her side. He cradles her body in his arms. He only notices his heavy tears as they splash on her face. 

He screams. His soul aches and stirs and wails inside. His heart rips and shatters. His whole body shudders and shakes and shuts down. He presses her to his chest, sobbing and babbling incoherently. He cannot make sense of his own words, and he doubts anyone at all can understand him. But it doesn't matter.

He's killed her.


	10. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light is intimidated.

She hardly ever looked straight at him. It was always from the corner of her eye. Something about him intimidated her to no end. Was it the dark, spiky armor, the helmet, his demeanor? She couldn't say. But she wouldn't even talk to him. Not that she had anything against Estinien; she was just that intimidated by the Azure Dragoon. 

It took a while to get used to his presence. It always felt so powerful, overbearing even, she was unable to relax, especially when it was just the two of them. Estinien never really noticed how uneasy she was, at first. To be fair, he was too caught up in his own issues to even pay attention to her. That surely didn't help her get comfortable with him.

The first time she felt like she could get used to him was one evening, near Tailfeather. Ysayle and Alphinaud were so tired that day, they had retreated to their tents right after dinner. She was busy cleaning up the pot they'd used to cook when Estinien came to offer his help. She remembers handing him the pot, and her fingers brushed against his, still bare from eating. The warmth that radiated from him then seemed to put her at ease for the very first time.

The second occurrence was by the campfire as they were nearing Zenith, as he opened up and shared the tragic tale of Ferndale and his family. She was sitting by his side and resisted the urge to grab his hand or touch his shoulder for comfort. As he mentioned his little brother Hamignant, she caught a glimpse of blue underneath his visor. The sadness in his eyes touched her heart. For the first time ever, Estinien seemed... human. More than just a killing machine with no emotion.

Her behavior changed then. He didn't understand why. She was suddenly a lot more talkative with him, a lot more understanding, too. She would take his defense whenever Alphinaud or Ysayle complained about him. Not that he needed anyone to protect him the way she did. But it did warm his heart a little that someone was attempting to see his side of things, for once. 

He started opening up to her in return. The polite distance he maintained at all times began to fray; he would answer her questions now, even the personal ones she kept for the nights they were both alone by the campfire. It wouldn't even occur to him to reject her anymore. Her curiosity was now welcome, appreciated even. It was a strange feeling, to be someone's center of interest for what seemed to be the first time ever.

The man that had at first been an untouchable mystery to her now seemed to grow closer by the day. She caught herself thinking of him as a companion first, then gradually he became a friend. She who at first would have given anything to avoid being alone with him was now always eager for quality time in his company. She always wanted to learn more about him. The things he loved or hated, the dreams he had, his fears and motivations. Soon enough she found herself to be utterly obsessed by the Azure Dragoon. He wiggled himself into every single of her thoughts, her dreams, and wishes. And just like that, one day, she had to face the facts: she was in love with him.

She returned to her original state of constant intimidation. She didn't want him to see her feelings, so she put distance between them. She somehow felt like she was betraying him by feeling this way. He had no time for romance, and her feelings would only add to a burden that was already crushing him.  
He had started to show signs of distress at her strange behavior. But even though it broke her heart to did so, she maintained her cold attitude. 

That's when Nidhogg took him. And her regrets took her.

She made herself a promise: that if... no, when she would finally save him, she would apologize and confess. It became her driving force, her motivation, the thoughts that made her push further even when her whole body was screaming at her to give up.

Right after the battle, Alphinaud and Aymeric found her wrapped around his unconscious form, crying and repeating like a mantra how much she loved him. It took four soldiers to separate her from him so he could receive urgent care.

She visited every day. Brought fresh flowers every time. A stuffed cat once, to watch over him when she couldn't. A blanket she'd made herself to keep him warm. She'd read him stories and tell him about her childhood. The nurses even swore they heard her sing sometimes. The weeks passed and she did not tire.

Then finally, one day when she had fallen asleep by his side, she was awoken by a gentle tug on her fingers and the warmth of a larger hand taking hers.

Before she even had a chance to say anything, he pulled her in his arms, inhaling her scent for the first time in forever.

"I remember what you confessed," he said. "And I return your feelings."


	11. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien is starting to loathe his friendship with the Warrior of Light.

"Our friendship still holds, right?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"I'm your friend, alright?"

Oh, how much he loathed to hear those words from her mouth. She'd reassure him time and time again that she was by his side, that he could count on her, that their friendship was precious and solid and so important to her.

Fuck the friendship.

He wanted more; a romance with her. All the aspects of it. Even the sickening cutesy stuff he thought he shouldn't care about. He'd see people hold hands and wish he could hold hers. Watch young Ishgardians kiss and dream about her lips against his. Even the idea of a family had crossed his mind on many a sleepless night. He wanted it all. But she'd never expressed even a sliver of interest in him. He was just her friend.

She never seemed to be interested in romance in general. Haurchefant, bless his soul, had tried with little success. Were she looking for a relationship, he was probably pretty far down her list of options; Aymeric, Thancred, or even Hien were more likely to have a shot. And he wasn't even counting the women around her.

He sighed. It wasn't like him to feel so down over a woman, but he had to face the truth: he was more than just a little into the Warrior of Light. But it was no use. His feelings, no matter how deep, would go to waste.

*****

She'd invited him to hunt with her; something they did from time to time ever since they'd met again in the Steppes. They were at it since early morning, and they were desperately in need of a break. But strangely, the Warrior of Light, who was always so reasonable, didn't seem to want to stop just yet. Estinien could have sworn he'd felt her gaze on him quite a few times. Something was wrong.

He decided to ignore it. Which was effective during the first hour. The second was more painful. The third tried his patience hard enough that he eventually snapped. Forcing the tip of his spear into the ground, he sat down on a rock by the river. She raised an eyebrow.

"Out with it," he groaned.  
"Sorry?"  
"Something is amiss. I want to know what."

He had hoped it would be nothing, that it'd all be in his head. But she sighed, a crimson blush creeping over her cheeks, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was defensive.  
That wasn't a good sign.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.  
"It's not like you to keep fighting when you need a rest. You know better."  
"Fair enough."

She sat by the river, keeping a comfortable distance between the two of them. A moment passed, then he nervously cleared his throat to remind her he was still here and waiting.

"Ah. I'm sorry," she apologized. "Lost in thoughts."  
"What can preoccupy you enough that you cannot tell a friend."

He almost spat his words, and immediately regretted it; she looked defeated.

"The 'friend' part is what is making this difficult."

He watched in silence, his brain refusing to compute, as she stood up and stepped in front of him.

"Estinien, will you date me?"

Next thing he knew, he'd already jumped as high as he could and away from her.

*****

"What am I doing?!"

He'd retreated atop the nearest mountain. His face burned, his hands shook, everything in his mind was confused and foggy. He didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but one thing he was well aware of was that he'd just messed up, big time. He'd rejected her! Finally, after years of longing for her affection, she showed interest in him and he *ran away*. 

"What an idiot..."  
"I agree, you're an idiot."

He jumped as he heard her voice. He had a bad tendency to forget she was perfectly capable of jumping as good, if not better than him. She stepped in and he stepped back.

"I didn't think you'd accept me, but I didn't expect no answer at all," she started. "If you're going to reject me, can you at least do it properly?"  
"I wasn't really ready for that kind of question," he admitted.

He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn''t find the strength to look at her in the eye. Instead, he was admiring his own feet. Fascinating.

"I admit I could have been more delicate. I'm sorry."

They both waited in silence, unsure of what to say next. Then after a while, her feet appeared into his field of vision and she extended a hand towards him. He jerked away, purely by reflex, and mentally slapped himself for it.

"Anyway..." she swallowed hard enough he could hear it. "Can I have a proper answer? I know what it'll be but I need to hear it."  
"I merely do not understand why you're interested in me all of a sudden."  
"All of a sudden?"  
"You always went on about our friendship and how important it was. Ingrained it in my brain. Made me believe it could never be different."  
"What are you saying, Estinien... I've always been... hey, look at me now!"

She stepped up, and her breastplate clanked with his, forcing him to look at her face. Their confusions clashed.

"I've always wanted you," she confessed. "I only tried to protect myself because I knew you'd never want me. So I clung onto the friendship because..."  
"... because you thought that's all you could ever get from me?"  
"Yes."

She was the one to drop her gaze this time. His hand gently grazed her arm as he reached for her hand timidly. She gasped.

"Allow me to reject your friendship properly then. Because I want more than it."

He swiftly removed her glove and pressed the back of her hand to his lips, gazing at her with tender eyes.

"If you'll have me."

He watched in awe as the pain and confusion on her face gradually washed away, replaced by sheer joy as her cheeks reddened again, and her eyes sparkled in excitement. Happiness lifted her features as she started smiling in earnest. She threw her arms around his neck, allowing him to lift and spin her. They both laughed out loud.

"To hell with the friendship?" he asked.  
"To hell with the friendship."

And exchanged their first kiss.


End file.
